


closure (and a new beginning)

by eiyelblu



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Reunions, fluff??, i write to much 'yeah', office worker jaebum, producer jaebum is the best jaebum, their jobs doesn't really matter tho, translator jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyelblu/pseuds/eiyelblu
Summary: “why are you laughing?”“it's just, i feel stupid that i hesitated to talk to you before.”“yeah?”“you know, i’m scared if it’ll be too awkward or something.”“is it now?”“oh, no, i’m going to slap myself if i decided not to talk to you, hyung.”orjust jaebeom and jinyoung late-night convo.(based on my story, kind of...)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	closure (and a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my first jjp fic~  
> english is not my first language, so i hope you guys understand:'')  
> and i suck at capitalizing, so, lowercase intended.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!

“hey,” a familiar voice interrupted his space.

you know, at times like this –a reunion party, crowds, people that he wants to keep in the past but now that’s obviously failed– jaebeom only wants some alone times after exhausting himself by interacting with people he barely knows. but this voice, even after years, he would recognize it. he turns his head and gave the other a small nod,

“jinyoung, how are you?”

“good, what about you?”

“i’m great,” says jaebeom, he turns his head from the man beside him, fingers tapping on the half-full glass of wine in his hand. he’s never been the one to open a conversation. 

jinyoung follows him to lean on the balcony, watching people having some of the best time on their life. that’s what reunion usually is about, to forget about the present while reminiscing the past. after all, college is the golden year for most people.

he gaze at the man beside him, it feels awfully familiar to being on his side –like what he usually did in their younger years– but they can talk about it at other times.

“congratulation for your promotions,” says jinyoung, “though, i think it’s really late.”

“it's okay; it’s only been like a half of a year.”

“ah,” jinyoung swipes his hair, that’s not a really great start for him, “now, i’m embarrassed.”

“don’t be.”

jinyoung can see jaebeom’s small smile from the corner of his eyes, looks like he’s nervous for nothing.

“what are you doing these days?”

jinyoung hums, he looks at jaebeom that finally turns to him, body language ready for an actual conversation, not a mere greeting that he saw him with other people. he’s glad.

“if you still remember, i finally joined a publishing company–”

“of course i remembered.”

jinyoung sends him a pleasant smile.

“well, now i’m working as a translator there,” jinyoung chuckles, “never thought that my hobby would bring me to this job. it’s wonderful being able to share my favorite books in my own words.”

“that’s really great.”

“yeah, it is,” he let out a soft smile, “it's nice to do things that i really like, even the deadlines can be too stressful at times. but after finishing my work, i’ve never felt so proud.”

“i can tell,” says jaebeom with a teasing smile, “your eyes literally sparks right now.”

“did i get too excited?” jinyoung gave him a shy smile.

“not at all,” says jaebeom, “you’re just look so happy right now.”

jinyoung feels his cheeks go warmer.

“how about you? now that you become a project manager, it must be nice to have some free time.”

“not really,” jaebeom shrugged, “but i did have more time for myself.”

jinyoung nodded a little, playing with his glass.

“now that i have some free time, it allowed me to think a lot of things.”

jinyoung laughed, “what was that? don’t tell me you’re already going through your midlife crisis.”

jaebeom snorted a little, “well, maybe i do.”

“there will be people feeling offended to hear this from such a young man.”

jaebeom laughs, “hearing you calling me ‘young’ after all ‘the grandpa gag’ you pull throughout college, sounds like a joke.”

jinyoung gasp, “did you really keep a grudge against that?”

jaebeom rolls his eyes and gulps his remaining drink.

jinyoung’s gaze softened, “you must take good care of yourself then, live a healthy life, find a new hobby or redo the old one.”

jaebeom smiled, “looks like someone already experiences it.”

“oh, no, i’m just trying to give good advice,” denies jinyoung.

“yeah?”

“yeah, i’m still at the ‘always-working-no-sleep’ phase,” he says playfully, “the one that you’re finally escaped from.”

jaebeom gave him a loud laugh, “hang in there, then.”

“sure,” says jinyoung, “then i will be expecting your advice for my crisis later.”

“oh, i think you will do all right,” jaebeom says with a glint in his eyes.

jinyoung raised his eyebrows, “you’re not going to help me? after everything that i said for you?”

jaebeom chuckled, “i will, i will.”

“speaking of an old hobby –“

jinyoung’s head lifts up immediately; it’s almost painfully evident how he’s glad that the conversation isn’t over. but jaebeom always had oblivious as ever. 

“i write again.”

“yeah?”

“songs,” jaebeom shifted on his place, “i’ve been writing some lyrics, producing beats and melody.”

“really?”

he nods.

“that’s awesome.”

“yeah,” jaebeom smiled, “it’s nice to do it again, you know, after all, music is the thing that helps me go through all of _this._ ”

“yeah, i’m aware,” jinyoung says genuinely, “you’ve been producing songs since ever, i’ve always thought it was a pity that you stopped.”

jaebeom beamed, “right? i mean, i really like my job, and of course, i’m good at it–”

jinyoung scoffed.

“–but still, it’s different from– from doing _this._ ”

jaebeom laughs to himself, “it’s still weird how i could just jump in to write something when inspiration hits, and it’ll go for hours without stopping.”

jinyoung smiled at the man in front of him, “there’s a reason why people called it a passion.”

jaebeom exhaled a deep breath, “yeah, you’re right.”

he returns the younger’s gaze at him and sends a sheepish smile, “i’m sorry, i talk too much, didn’t i?”

“no,” jinyoung answers quickly, “i like to hear you talking.”

jaebeom looks at him in amusement.

jinyoung fake a cough to cover his slip, “so you’ve got some new songs?”

“oh, yeah, a couple actually,” he answered, “not that there’s already a complete one. i’ve been jumping on a new song after another before even finished the latter, guess old habits hard to die.”

jinyoung gave him a curious stare.

“like, there’s this melody that just stuck in my head when i’m writing lyrics. then i wrote it really fast so i can go for recording before i forgot, but then i can’t read my own writings for the lyrics earlier.”

jinyoung giggled.

“you’re just like the same college-jaebeom right now.”

“am i?”

“yes hyung,” jinyoung says mischievously, “well, maybe without a bad temper and an unreasonable haircut.”

“hey! you don’t have anything to say about my haircut.”

they laughed.

“are you going to make.. like a whole song?”

“i think i will.”

“can i hear some of them?”

“of course, nyoungie, you don’t even need to ask.”

jinyoung can’t suppress his smiles. it’s nice to hear the nickname again.

“i really like all your songs, you know?”

“really?”

“yes, i still listen to it from time to time,” he glance, “or maybe a lot of times, the one that you made for the seven of us before you graduated is my personal favorite.”

a big smile formed in jaebeom’s face, “that’s mean a lot for me.”

“yeah?” jinyoung asked, “does that make you want to write even more? now that you know you have fans waiting.”

jaebeom gave a heartily laugh.

“of course, don’t want to disappoint my fans, right?”

“looks like you don’t need to worry anymore about your midlife crisis,” jinyoung teases.

“i think so,” says jaebeom playing along.

they looked at each other for a while until jinyoung burst out a laugh.

“why are you laughing?”

“it's just, i feel stupid that i hesitated to talk to you before.”

“yeah?”

“you know, i’m scared if it’ll be too awkward or something.”

“is it now?”

“oh, no, i’m going to slap myself if i decided not to talk to you, hyung.”

jaebeom chuckled.

“you don’t have to, though.”

“huh?”

jaebeom’s eyes make a crescent shape as he smiled,

“if you’re going to sit at that sofa for the whole night, i’m the one who will approach you.”

jinyoung took a deep breath,

“that’s nice.”

jaebeom smiles at himself as jinyoung averts his gaze from him, “yeah.”

jinyoung leaned his body back to the balcony; he is sure that his face is flushed right now.

“you think this is going to happen more often?”

“talking with you? i’m more than happy, but it looks like right now i’m not the bussy-bud.”

jinyoung chuckles.

“sure, team leader im. it must be nice dumping all your works to your juniors.”

“hey, that’s a personal attack.”

they laughed.

“take your time nyoungie, i’ll be here when you want to talk to me.”

that’s it. that’s all it takes to make jinyoung recognize the old familiar feelings. like something exploding from his stomach, bringing warmness throughout his body. it’s kind of dumb to felt this way right now. but the one in front of him is im jaebeom, his hyung, his best friend, his long time crush,

his soulmate.

so now, he’s going to embrace the tingling feelings, drowning in his sweet words and attention. but still trying to keeping it hidden from the older. 

“thank you, hyung.”

“nyoungie,” jaebeom brokes the comfortable silence between them.

“yeah?”

“it’s good to see you again.”

“you too.”

jinyoung smiles in relief. a soft wind brushed his hair, he turns and closes his eyes to enjoy the cold breeze while feeling a warm presence of jaebeom right beside him. it almost felt overwhelming.

“this is nice.”

jaebeom stare at the man in front of him in awe; he has always known that jinyoung is good-looking. but looking at him closely after all these years, it makes jaebeom realize how he missed the younger so much. everything about jinyoung is breathtaking, and jaebeom can finally accept that this man will be the reason for his death someday.

losing touch with jinyoung was normal as it could be. people come and go, and as he grows older, he knows how hard it is to maintain a genuine relationship with someone. there are just too many things to be cautious about, and as time goes, everything became exhausting. so now, he won’t even think twice to reconcile with jinyoung, he’ll make sure not to let go of this beautiful man in front of him ever again.

“yeah,” jaebeom says as he looks at jinyoung fondly, “this is really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to let this out of my chest.


End file.
